


Sam & Jack - The escape pod

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - The escape pod

Quote from ["Escape Pod"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930695) written by [Amara D'Angeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli), used with permission.

  



End file.
